Heat
by Lone Dark Knight
Summary: Slightly AU. Finn held FP's burnt out body close to his chest, tears falling from his face onto her. He'd promised to not let anything happen to her. He'd promised to protect her. But he had failed her. Very OOC Princess Bubblegum. Flinn and minor one sided Fubblegum
1. Flame Princess!

**So this story i originally had nae Diffience. With minor one-sided PBxFinn and major FinnxFP. Some people may be OOC though. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

"FLAME PRINCESS!" Finn called out into the forest where they'd built FP's new home. Something was wrong. _Very _wrong. You see when the young adventurer was walking back to the Tree house after a day of adventuring with FP. When Finn heard a boom. Like something was exploding. Sure enough when Finn looked towards the sound of the explosion there was smoke rising up. It was coming from the direction of where they'd built FP's home.

So he ran with all of his might towards her home, praying tat she'd be okay. Who knew what could've happened to her. After all she was only fire. Like a million things could hurt fire or put it out. "Oh glob what if she'd fallen into that lake next to her house." Finn's eyes widened and started running even _faster _if that was possible. In retrospect it was not the best idea to build a home for a **fire **elemental right next to a large body of **water.**

"FLAME PRINCESS!" Finn called out again pushing twigs or fallen branches from his path. For a second Finn felt happy. If all of this stuff was burnt then tat would mean that she didn't fall into water and die. That was very good. "Maybe she's okay. Maybe just maybe-" Finn stopped cold in his tracks, feeling his blood freeze when he saw what was up ahead. right in front of him was a body. But this was not the body of just anyone. no this was the body of Finn's girlfriend. Flame Princess.

The young hero ran to her side. He placed his hand on her cheek. Cold. She should never be cold. Something was very, very bad if she was cold. Finn cradled her in his arms tears fall from his face onto her cold, unconscious body. But Finn didn't care about that. All that he cared about right now was her. FP. His girlfriend. Who was laying probably dead right now in his arms. "FP. FP please be okay. I-I need you right now." Finn kissed her forehead affectionately hoping that his girlfriend would once again open her eyes to him.

"Please wake up FP. I need you." Finn whispered to her holding her even closer then just sat there for what felt like years and years just cradling her in his arms, whispering that over and over to her again and again. Hoping that she'd awake. "M-maybe PB can help you out, FP." Finn sniffed. He wiped the tears from his eyes clearing his vision. Then he got onto his feet and carried FP bridal position. "Hang in there FP I'll get you help.

* * *

PB was in her lab working on a genetic experiment with two rats that she had found outside. But she wasn't paying any attention to them. She was too busy thinking about Finn. Ever since he'd been spending so much time with his new Girlfriend Flame Princess he had been spending less time with her.

She felt kind of replaced. Jealous maybe? Oh she wasn't good with things like this. Not at all. "Maybe i should just not focus on them and just get on with ruling the kingdom." PB muttered going back to work.

But she just couldn't get them out of her head. He was always chasing after _her. _Now that Flame Princess was involved it was completely different. PB sighed frustratedly. She should just forget it.

Just then Finn burst into the room carrying FP in his arms. "PB! PB, FP's hurt. Bad. CAN YOU PLEASE HELP?!" The boy was in tears now clutching the young body of Flame Princess in his arms.

"What happened, Finn?" PB ran to him forgetting her recent thoughts about Finn and FP. Flame Princess didn't look good. Not at all. Her body was more of a blueish then orange now, and her hair wasn't flaring up like it would always do when she was okay.

"I don't know PB, i had just found her like this. C-can you help her?"

PB smiled down at the boy. "I'll see what i can do Finn. Here put her on that table over there and i'll see what i can do to help her."

Finn nodded obediently and set FP down on the metal table. _Please be okay FP. I need you to be okay. _

"Ok Finn step back while i help her." Finn stepped back and with that PB began to work on Finn's girlfriend. PB had done everything she could think of. Anything at all to rekindle her. But it failed. It all failed. "Finn..." PB's voice trailed off not believing that FP was dead. "I fear there is no wayto bring her back. I'm afraid to say that s-she is dead."

Finn looked down at the floor avoiding eye contact with PB. After many awkward minutes of just standing there Finn spoke softly in almost a whisper. "No, PB."

PB shot Finn a confused look, "What Finn?"

"No PB. I always defy nature. I've fought the Lich and won. I've saved Ooo and it's citizens repentantly. I even once brought someone back from the dead. Okay i am **not **going to let her go when i do all of that on a daily basis already. Ok PB goodbye." Finn turned to leave when PB put a hand on his shoulder, stopping him.

"Wait, Finn, while that may be true you can always find another princess right? All of the princess', including me, look up to you and would do anything to help you. So why don't you just let her go and maybe find another more _suitable _Princess, okay?"

Finn used all of his will power to control his anger and not snap at the princess. Instead he took her hand off of his shoulder and said to her. "PB, Flame Princess was there for me when i was heart broken about you, okay? I'm not just throwing her away the second she dies. No PB i'm fighting for her. Either you're with me or against me but no matter what PB I'm getting back FP. Because she's **MY **Princess. And **MY **girlfriend."

With that Finn grabbed FP's body and frustratedly walked out holding FP close. If he's going to go and try to save FP the least he could do was keep her at the tree house with Jake so he could at least protect her while Finn was gone on his quest. _Well i'm not going back to the Candy Kingdom, so i guess that I should see if maybe the Flame King could help me. After all he was a fire elemental too, so maybe just maybe if I could convince him not to shoot me then maybe he could help me out. FP is his daughter, so yeah he would help.  
_

Sure Finn had his doubts about his plan but when he looked down at his girlfriend he felt great again. He knew that he would get FP back one way or another. All that he had to do was fight.

* * *

**So sorry that i had to kinda make FP be dead in this story but it'll still be a FPxFinn and i just had to put that in to make the story line. Please review/follow/favorite. **_  
_


	2. Whatever It Takes

**Here's the next chapter of _Heat_. I hope you guys enjoy. And a special thanks to ssscorpioo who asked me to update this.**

* * *

Finn ran into the Tree House still holding Flame Princess' body in his arms. "Jake..I..need..your..help." Finn panted setting Flame Princess' body carefully on the couch.

"Yah Finn what is it- Whoa what's wrong with Flame Princess?" Jake stared, astounded at Flame Princess' lifeless body. Now she was a pale shade of blue. Her normally fiery hair drooped. And she wasn't breathing. "I don't know, Jake. But I'm going to find out. I lost one crush already, I'm **not **losing another."

"So we're going to try to save FP?" Finn nodded. "Yes Jake, but I need you to stay here and watch her, to make sure that nothing happens to her. PB was acting rather weird today, who knows what she might do or try to do. So you stay here while I go and try to find a way to help her, alright?"

Jake nodded understandingly. If this had happened to Lady, then Finn would gladly do the same and watch over her if Jake asked Finn too. "Okay i'll watch her. Just hurry up before she gets worse, Finn."

"Bye Jake." Finn said before he walked out the door to set out on his quest.

"Okay first things first, I need to ask someone who has experience with things like death. Maybe I could try to ask PB but it might not end well. Then again I can ask Marceline, she's good on things like death. Well it would be better to go on and ask Marceline." With that Finn walked towards the direction of Marceline's house.

* * *

PB sat in her lab. just thinking about everything. She had all that she wanted before Flame Princess came into their lives. The hero of Ooo that every Princess wanted was madly in love with her. Now that this _other princess _was in the picture she felt somewhat...empty. Like she was stripped of the happiness in her life.

What can she say. she liked- no **loved **having the option to date or reject the hero. Now he was too busy loving the Princess of Flames then to even think about his crush on her. It made her feel empty again.

"Weird I've never felt this way about Finn before. I-I've always thought of him like a good friend, a knight. I had never thought of anything more of Finn. What's happening to me?!" Princess Bubblegum sighed sitting back in her lab chair. This whole situation was so emotionally exhausting. "Maybe all I need to do is just rest for a little while. Yeah, maybe that'll do it."

PB walked out of the lab and to her bedroom where she drifted into a deep sleep. But when she feel asleep she dreamed of Finn. Back in the old times where Finn would be chasing after her. Back when she was truly happy.

* * *

"I don't know what to do Finn." Marceline spoke a sad tone in her voice. "What why not. don't you know like everything about death?" Finn couldn't believe what he was hearing. Marceline knew like everything about Death. Why couldn't she help him now?

"Well Fire Elementals are different. They go into a place called the Eternal Firezone. It's a special place where they can finally burn as powerful and as bright as they want to. If you even manged to get there you'd be burnt to a crisp in only a matter of time."

"No, what if I use a Flame Shield?"

"Well if you mean that flimsy Flame Shield Flambo casts then no. But I do have something that _might _be powerful enough. let me go get it." Marceline floated out of the room and appeared after a few seconds holding something in her hands.

"Here it is. The Flame Amulet. A long time ago, not too soon after the Great Mushroom War ended a war broke out between the Fire Kingdom and the Goblin Kingdom. Poor innocent goblin people were killed unmercifully. So using everything they had at their disposal, the created this, the Fire Amulet. It would protect the wearer of the Amulet from the heat of Flames. It helped them win the war which is why Ooo isn't up in Flames now. Anyway wearing this you should become as immune to Fire as a normal Flame Elemental would be. But be warned Finn no one has ever tried to use this sacred Amulet to go into the Eternal Firezone. It could not work in there and you could die from heat stroke."

"I'll take my chances. If it has even a chance of bringing back Flame Princess, then it's just a chance I'll have to take." Finn grabbed the Amulet from Marceline. The Amulet felt as light a paper. It was a long circle made up of little tiny black rocks. Finn placed the Amulet around him neck, soon a light shade of grey covered Finn's body from his head to his toes.

"Okay good luck, Finn. And by the way the entrance to the Eternal Firezone is in the center of the Fire Kingdom. No one, not even the Flame King knows about it. It's been kept a secret for thousands of years. Then if and when you manege to get into the entrance you need to face many difficult areas in order to get to the heart of the Eternal Firezone where you should be able to get back Flame Princess. Then you need to just bring her back up to Ooo where her soul will be returned to her body and she will become alive again."

Finn nodded. "Okay Marceline. Thanks. Now time to get back Flame Princess, no matter what it takes." He then walked out of Marceline's house and started walking towards the direction of the Fire Kingdom. "Whatever it takes." Finn muttered as he walked towards the Fire Kingdom. "Whatever it take, for her. Flame Princess."

* * *

**Review. And by the way I'll probably start to work on this story more and update it more often once I've finished doing _Burning Promises_. **


	3. Entering the Eternal FireZone Part 1

**Sorry for not updating this in over 1 month but I got caught up with things like YouTube and other Adventure Time fics like Throne of Fire and Good or Evil. I promise to try and start updating this sooner though.  
**

* * *

Finn walked out of the small house and back into the sunlight of Ooo, determined to get him girlfriend back. "When I find her." Finn grunted climbing over a bolder that was in his way. "I'm going to ask her who the hell is responsible for her death. Then I'll hunt down that said villein using every thing I have at my disposal to kill them and bring them to justice. All that I need to do is covertly get into the Fire Kingdom where I'll be able to get into the Eternal Fire Zone. Shouldn't be that hard."

* * *

Princess Bubblegum sat in her bedroom just thinking as always. "I think it's pretty obvious what's going on right now and I should just stop denying it. I..I'm in love with Finn. And I guess that I'm jealous of Flame Princess." PB sighed. "What am I supposed to do, now. I don't know what t-"

PB sat up her eyes wide, an idea suddenly coming to her. "Wait a minute what if I use my power to try and get Finn to fall in love with me again. Surely I can. I have a Kingdom of troopers, alliances with like all of the Kingdoms in Ooo, and Science on my side. It'll be a piece of cake getting Finn to forget all about that little bitchy Flame brat."

Princess Bubblegum walked over to her closet and looked at all of her outfits that she had. She picked out a red dress and grinned evilly. "Oh yes all that I need to do to get back Finn is show him the body of the girl that he once loved and still loves. But this time I'll be better then ever." Princess Bubblegum laughed as she started making 'augments' to the dress. "The second Finn sees me he'll forget about that bitch and come crawling back to me."

* * *

When Finn finally reached the outskirts of the Fire Kingdom it was about 8:00 PM. "It's too light out." He muttered throwing his green back pack and demon blood sword on the ground. "The Kingdom will be crawling will Flame Guards, and I can't be seen by anyone or else my mission will be compromised. I'll need to wait longer maybe 12:00ish that way I can sneak in at the dead of night where I won't be seen."

Finn yawned sitting down. "I've been walking across Ooo all day. If I'm going to make it though the Eternal Firezone and back, alive then I'll need to get some shut eye." Finn lied down on the grass, using his backpack as a pillow. And in about 5 minutes the young hero slowly drifted into a light slumber.

* * *

_In Finn's Dream..._

He and his girlfriend Flame Princess stood on a rock platform that was lite up by the green flames surrounding the platform. They both stood before a large dragon made of coal. His head was just one gigantic dragon skull. Blue flames covered every inch of his body the same way skin covers a person's body. "What is it you seek mortal. SPEAK." The Dragon told Finn in a demotic voice.

"I want you to let us go...now Mordoon. I've done all that you asked me to do for you. Now let us go." Finn unsheathed his sword while Flame Princess' conjured up fire balls in her hand.

The dragon Mordoon just roared with laughter. "You puny little mortals think that you can threaten me with your puny, pathetic artillery? Please, looks like I'll need to teach you both a lesson THAT YOU'LL **NEVER **FORGET! MUHAHAHA!" The whole room suddenly erupted into a mixture of green and orange flames as the fight between Ooo's best hero and his powerful girlfriend verses the demonic dragon lord Mordoon began.

* * *

Finn woke up with a jolt panting. "What the hell was that dream about..." He muttered getting up and grabbing his back pack and sword off of the floor. He slung the green backpack over his shoulder and clutched his sword in his right hand. Finn looked up at the sky. "Oh well It probably didn't mean anything besides it looks like it's time." Finn grabbed the said as he ran though the Fire Kingdom gates.

Once he was inside he surveyed the area to see if there were any Flame Guards in sight. Luckily there weren't any so Finn was able to just causally walk past all of the buildings and homes that the Fire Kingdom residents were currently resting in.

"Looks like I'm here." Finn looked up at a very elegant looking building that was placed in the center of the town. It was gigantic, possibly even bigger then the King's castle which was defiantly saying something. Normally a castle was the biggest thing in a kingdom. But no. This was much bigger.

It didn't take Finn more then a few seconds to realize why this was the biggest building in the Fire Kingdom. This was the capital. The one place where all of the officials, where all of the ambassadors from other kingdoms would meet up to speak with the King.

"Marceline told me that the entrance was inside of here. So I'm guessing that I'll need to enter here and try to find a place where the entrance _might _be. Which might be a place that is the most elegant looking." Finn put both of his hands on the gigantic, heavy, metal door and used all of his strength to pull it open. It was surprisingly heavy.

But unlike Finn expected behind the door was not a room. No insted a bright green light was shining from behind the door. "The eternal Fire zone. It- It's here. I've made it. Now it's time to get FP back. No matter what it takes." Finn then bravely walked into the door, ready to fight for FP. Finn was ready to get his girlfriend back. But if only he knew what terror PB might cause now with Finn and FP's relationship now that he was gone. Foolishly leaving his girlfriend in the care of Jake, who is known to get distracted easily...

* * *

**I am so sorry that this is so short. Next chapter I'm going to make it even longer, especially now that all of the great events are falling into place now. I'll try to update as soon as I can. Also make sure to check out my stories Throne of Fire and Good or Evil, they're both Finame. Anyway bye guys hope you guys have a awesome Halloween :D**


	4. Entering the Eternal FireZone Part 2

**Enjoy and Review**

* * *

When Finn walked into the Eternal Firezone, the first thing Finn noticed was the scorching heat. It's not the type of heat or hotness that Flame Princess gives off that hurts Finn no, this was like sweating temperature. Like you aren't getting hurt or burnt at all, but if it were at least one degree warmer then you'd burn up in a scorching inferno.

"For FP, for FP." Finn muttered advancing cautiously towards the Eternal Firezone, ready to fight off anything that might come out and attack. "Hello?" Finn called out as he took another cautious step forward. But as Finn took that final step inwards he realized that that was a fatal mistake that he would pay for. Because as he made that step a demonic voice laughed. "MUHAHAHAHAHA FOOLISH MORTAL, YOU SHALL PAY FOR YOUR INSOLENCE. HAHAHAHAHA!"

A gigantic dragon bone arm and hand covered with green fire, like the skin, muscles, and fat that would cover bones on a human, grabbed the young hero by his waist. Scorching the parts that the great hands were touching.

Finn didn't know what to do. The hand was squeezing Finn so hard that he could just barley breath. And it was hot. So, so hot now. An unbearable heat, even more overwhelming then the feeling of heat Finn got when he first entered the Eternal Firezone. This was something even more powerful. More dangerous. That, Finn could feel.

He didn't know whether to panic or to just stay clam, but he didn't have any time to really decide because just then the flaming arm pulled Finn back into the eternal darkness.

* * *

Princess Bubblegum was walking to Finn and Jake's house, in lets just say 'reveling' clothes- or dress as a matter of fact. The only thing Princess Bubblegum was thinking was what she'd do when she was Finn. Flame Princess would be unconscious, most likely. Finn didn't have the skills or knowledge to bring her back yet. she had no pulse, and she wasn't cold. Whatever the hell happened to Flame Princess, it was very good for Princess Bubblegum.

This gave her a chance to get her Finn back. He was her property. And the second she shows her new self to Finn he'll fall head over heels for her. "Oh Finn I can't wait to get you back." PB sighed when she reached the Tree House door. She a gusted her dress to make sure that when Finn saw her, he'd get a good look of her boobs. "There, now I'm ready." Princess Bubblegum knocked on the door. Then she stood back and began doing some last minute changes.

The door creaked open and Princess Bubblegum posed in the hottest way that she could...only to see Jake standing there in the doorway, his eyes wide open at the horrific site. "Oh, umm hey PB. Whatcha doing out her, in this cold weather, dressed so umm revealing clothes." Jake averted his eyes.

Princess Bubblegum pushed Jake aside and strolled into the house. "Oh you know. just thought like going out, and maybe hanging out with Finn today. By the way where is he- What the hell he she doing here." Princess Bubblegum pointed at Flame Princess' unconscious body that was lying on the couch. The Princess approached the unconscious body, a very pissed off expression on her face and anger in her step. Those signs were probably the reasons why Jake, stepped in between the angry Pb and FP's body.

"Wow, PB, back off. Finn told me to not let anyone get near Flame Princess until he came back." Jake said respect in his voice. Since Princess Bubblegum was a Princess, and it was his code as a hero to respect all Princess'.

Princess Bubblegum leaned in curiously. "Back? Back from where, Jake?"

"Sorry, PB, but I can't tell you. My lips are sealed."

"Please, Jake. I just want to know. I won't do anything."

Jake sighed. "Fine, I'll tell you. Finn said that he was going to Marceline's to see if she had anything that could help him bring her back. So he asked me to watch over Flame Princess' body until he came back with an antidote. I can't and I won't let anything or anyone get near her. With all due respect, Princess, that includes you as well."

Princess bubblegum was taken a back. To think she'd know Jake for an even longer time then that Flame bitch did and yet Jake was siding with her. Well no way was PB going to let that interfere with her plans at wooing the hero of Ooo. No she'd just have to try harder.

"Well umm thanks for the talk Jake. That was a really nice talk. Well see you later..." Princess Bubblegum hurried out of the Tree House door before Jake could have a chance to stop her.

When she was safely out of hearing difference, PB muttered evilly. "Looks like that I'll have to pay a visit to a certain Vampire 'friend' of mine. Hehehe... I'll get my Finn back..."

* * *

Finn awoke to see that he was chained to a brick wall. He could feel the heat that the metal chains wear giving off and Finn could tell that if he was just a little less protected, then the heat of that chain would burn right through his wrists. "Crap..." Finn muttered not knowing what to do. "How do I get out of this-"

**"Heeellllllooooo hero. Welcome to my Domain. This is my home, my safe little place where I can just get away from it all, but as for you well this place will be known as your own, personal, little Hellhole."** A demonic voice whispered from the shadows. This was the same voice that Finn recognized from somewhere. But he couldn't remember where.

"What do you want with me, you Dragon Lord?" Finn questioned. "Give me one good reason as to why I shouldn't kick you ass when I get out!"

Suddenly there was a big rumble and a giant of a dragon appeared out of the shadows matching the same description of the Dragon Lord in Finn's dream. **"Well for one reason I'm bigger, stronger, better, smarter, and faster then you. Secondly it's your life that's in my hands right now, little hero. So watch your mouth."** The Dragon Lord flicked Finn in his stomach, which from the Dragon Lord's tremendous size and strength felt like a really, really hard sucker punch to Finn.

**"Now tell me why you have come here before I burn you up like a firecracker, boy. And you better give me a good reason because I Mordoon the Dragon Lord isn't one to be toyed with." **The Dragon Lord demanded. "Well Mordoon the Dragon Lord, I've come to get back the soul of my girlfriend, Flame Princess who died. And you aren't going to stop me."

Mordoon chuckled. **"Well, well cocky a bit aren't we. Now about the Princess of Flame, yes I know her. As for I am the keeper of the Eternal Firezone as I was cursed to stay down here by the evil Goblins who were so terrified by my power that they just had to lock me away here. But I keep in contact with the Royal Family as for they are my relatives. You see I am of Royal Blood, I used to be king Mordoon before I was cursed. The one that you seek it my great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, Granddaughter. I've been talking to her since she's came. She seems very happy here and I doubt that she'd want to be rescued and brought back to that world where my idiot grandson locked her up for all of those years. I care about my family and I will not allow you to trifle with it, young one."** Mordoon Growled.

"No, no you see I'm here to help her. I'm her boyfriend and-"

Mordoon glared at Finn an icy, cold glare. A death glare. "**So you are my granddaughter's boyfriend and you ALLOWED her to be killed?! You evil little child. In my last days on Earth it was customary for a boyfriend to make sure that the girlfriend was alright. That means dying for her. But no you let her die. Why I outta..."** Mordoon raised up his firsts, his eyes burnt a sick greenish color so much that soon his eye balls were made completely out of green fire.

"Wait, wait It wasn't my fault that she died."

**"That's what you say but I know the truth about this situation. I know that someone on Earth caused this to happen and since you spoke with her last. You are the Prime suspect. Thus I shall kill you in the most horrible way possible."**

"But in fact she's the reason why I'm here. I want to bring her back to the Flame King, to me, and to everybody else. Please if there's any way I can get her back I'll do it." Finn pleaded.

Mordoon thought this over for a moment. If he accepted this Impossible Task then he'd have his own personal spawn to get the ultimate source of power. The Firestone. That was the only thing that could break his free so he could rule over all of Ooo again. And best of all he could have this same child go through tremendous amounts of pain until he finally dies, that would be a nice little sight. That would be very, very nice. Mordoon roared. "Fine I shall let you live and to take Flame Princess' soul back to the world of the living. But only if you can complete my impossible task. That many have tried, and all have failed. This Task will challenge not only you intellect but your physical skills. This will also prove your loyalty to me. so do we have a deal, Hero?"

Finn nodded. "Yes we have a deal. So what's the first task, Mordoon?"

**"Oh you will see tomorrow, young one. For now you must rest and once you have fully recovered, you shall begin my first impossible task. You must rest now, however."** Mordoon snapped his fingers and the shackles around Finn's wrists disappeared. Finn jumped onto the gigantic hand of Mordoon who then walked back into the darkness.

Finn couldn't see even one inch in front of him, it was that dark. He was in pure darkness. Until they reached a small tiled, bedroom sized room that was lighted by purple fire. **"There young hero, you shall stay here for the night where you will rest so you will have all of your strength saved up for your task. Now goodbye, see you in the morning."** Mordoon placed the hero on the floor and then disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke.

Once he was set down Finn made himself comfortable by setting his backpack down on the hard tile floor, to use it as a pillow. Then he laid down and fell into a deep sleep. To save up his energy.

The hero, however, was unaware of what Evil, Mordoon would unleash on the poor boy. As for he was even eviler then any of the Flame King's combined. **"Oh yes Hero. I will enjoy this. so, so much..."**

* * *

**Review/Follow/Favorite and have a happy Veteran's Day everyone.  
**


End file.
